


No One Loves a Liar

by Locallizardboy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Needs a Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post SvS, Post-Episode: Selfishness v. Selflessness, Remus gives him one, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locallizardboy/pseuds/Locallizardboy
Summary: Remus runs into Deceit after SvS, and maybe helps his scaly friend work through some problems.





	No One Loves a Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This is just wholes dark sides content that I demand.
> 
> Yo so I’ve posted this late, and I’m not the best with grammar so sorry!

“Idiots!”

A slamming door and a few rattling books would have signalled the sides retuned to the mindscape if his scream hadn’t done so first. Deceit stormed into the dark sides area and began his pacing, angered mumbles spoken in his fury. 

“Stupid…doesn’t realise…only chance…success…idiots…”

Unaware or uncaring, the deceptive side didn’t change his actions as Remus walked, or more accurately fell into the room, deciding that cartwheeling down the stairs was the fastest way to find out the source of his scaly friends rage. After rearranging his limbs into working order Remus took a moment to take in Deceit’s appearance. Still in his suit for the courtroom, Remus thought he should still be looking rather dapper; or at least smart? However one look and he could see the obvious frustration. Normally styled hair looked unkempt and ruffled, pressed and proper suit was crumpled and distress, and his face. From the brief glimpses he could get, Remus could see his only companion in this dreary, dark mindscape looked absolutely destroyed, like there was no hope left in his heart.

This spurred on the impulsive side to rush forward interrupting the other sides rant. Jumping in front of Deceit, startling the other into jumping much more than he’d ever admit.

“What’s going on Dee? Something Rotten up in your noggin? Oh how fun! Like your brain is rotting out you ears! How do you think-“ Getting stopped in his train of thought by Deceit shutting him up with his own hand. Looking tired at the feral being in front of him Deceit gave a suffering sigh.

“What do you want Remus? I’m definitely not too tired to deal with your rants right now.”

“Exactly!” Remus exclaimed to Deceits utter confusion, head tilted in a tired question.

“What was so bad up there that you’re… you’re… like this!” The Duke was now sounding a little angry with his friend, stomping his foot looking like he was about to have a tantrum. 

“You’re always so composed and level headed! Now you are acting like a fucking depressed angry me! I don’t like it.” There was silence after Remus’ words before the scaled side gave a small side trying to calm his breathing and looked up at his friend. Now, standing face to face Remus could really see how upset Deceit was but would probably never let him know. He looked like there was no light at the end of the tunnel, like he could never escape, he looked… lost.

“I’m sorry Remus… really it’s just…” Deceit paused trying to make sense of his anger. “Why are they so thick headed? I just want them to understand the truth, the world isn’t black and white. They can’t keep ignoring me its hurting Thomas!” All energy and anger from earlier now gone Deceit slumped, his head thumping into the Duke’s shoulder as he leaned there just accepting the comfort of his now only friend. 

Despite what the lights sides may think, Remus did have impulse control. It’s name was Deceit and right now it was important he reigned in his less appealing thoughts and be there for the side that did so much for him. Placing a grounding hand on the others shoulder Remus silently urged him to continue on his issues.  
“Just look at today Rem, the call back was incredible! The chance of a lifetime, and they threw it away like it was nothing? What is wrong with them… that’s not the worst though, they do stupid shit all the time. I just want them to stop being to high and mighty about things!” Deceit spoke into the Dukes shoulder, sound muffled by layers of fabric. A soothing humming could be heard coming from the taller of the two, just random enough for Remus’ tastes but still calming to Deceit. Playing with Deceits hair as he hummed away putting in tiny braids and tangles as he so pleased, pausing when it seemed that Deceit was finished for now.

“Well…you are right, I mean they do act very up themselves if you know what I mean…” Remus finished with a fit of giggles that made Deceit crack at least a grin. “They don’t know what they are missing out on I say. You have plenty great ideas, plus you make sure Thomas doesn’t say stupid shit I tell him to say that would make people think he’s all weird.” Leaning back to wiggle his fingers in Deceits face as he spoke, the other rewarding his efforts with a laugh if a bit broken and weak.

Grabbing Remus’ hand Deceit dragged them over to the couch in the room before flopping into the pillows, pulling Remus with him. Embracing the uncommon silence for a few minutes before it was inevitable broken by Remus, but his words were much more shocking than Deceit would ever be willing to admit.

“You miss him.”

Blinking in shock Deceit turned to his friend in horror, “I’m sorry what?”

“Virgil, you miss him. That’s why you keep making those comments when you visit them. Which makes him act like a dick, which makes everyone agitated, which makes Thomas not like you. You miss him and you are taking it out because he left us.” Remus explained no softening his facts, stating simple truth, and as much as Deceit hated it that’s what it was, the truth.

“I do… but I don’t?” Deceit tried to explain as he rested his head on the others shoulder avoiding the eye on the sash. “He’s happier now, healthier too. I just wish he didn’t have to leave us…me, for that to happen you know? I get I wasn’t the best but I tried so hard for him, and Thomas, for all of them!” There was once again silence before Remus could hear a small sob and a quiet whimper of, 

“Why…Why did he have to go…”

Pulling the smaller into his lap and placing a small kiss to the crown of Deceits head and he shushed the emotional side, whispering nonsense and comforting words as he calmed Deceit down again for the second time in this single conversation leaving Remus seriously out of his comfort zone and mildly plotting the demise of the other sides. He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts as the ither side shot up in his hold, grabbing frantically at his shoulders.

“Promise me you wont leave to?” Deceit spoke urgently, shaking his head at Remus’ noise of confusion. “Promise me you won’t leave like he did! Please, you are the only one I have left, I- I can’t- I can’t lose you too Remus…”

Remus wrestled the other to take control of the conversation before the other could get himself any more worked up over past events. Looking into Deceits eyes taking a second to appreciate the heterochromia that came with having the scales, giving his best calming smile which in Deceits opinion looked a little more deranged than calming but Deceit could still tell its intentions, relaxing slightly into Remus’ embrace. 

“I was going to wait for a more appropriate moment, believe me I hear the irony of me saying this, but after hearing that I can with full honesty say to you Dee-boy..” Breaking off as Remus took a small breath, siking himself up before placing a hand on Deceits left cheek admiring the shimmering scales before placing a brief kiss on Deceits nose then his lips and saying,

“You couldn’t even get rid of me if you tried.”


End file.
